A Night In The Snow
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: I little fight, a little snow, and a big kiss.


Oi! Here's a fanfic that came to me a few day before X-mas. I wa sin the X-mas spirit!! Yea... anyways.i'm sorry it took so long. I've been sick for a few days. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! Phew... now that i got that done with.... Read and enjoy!!

**

* * *

A Night In The Snow**

* * *

In the snow covered city of Tokyo, the happy bustle of people on Christmas Eve added to the excitement for Kagome. She placed the presents she'd just wrapped under the tree and was watching Buyo play with an ornament on a low hanging branch. She picked him up and dropped him on top of Sota's stomach. He sat up and glared at her.

"Want to go outside?" she asked and pulled a scarf from the hangers.

"No… To cold!" he grumbled and pushed Buyo off the couch.

"I thought little kids loved the snow. I did."

"That's you."

"Fine! Stick in the mud…." She pulled her coat on, zipped it up, and went outside. She set to work making a snowman and as soon as she finished she stepped back to admire her work. "It seems like a good snowman… " She looked at the snow covered ground and grinned. "I haven't made a snow angel in forever." She flopped down in the snow and closed her eyes, moving her arms and legs.

"What the hell are you doing?" She opened her eye's to find a pair of curious golden ones.

"InuYasha?! What are you doing here?!"

"What a nice hello… I don't yell at you when you come back!"

"Gomen. I just didn't expect to see you here. You said I could stay here for a little." InuYasha looked away and swallowed. "Why are you here?" she asked with a glare on her face.

"He came to get you. We were getting tired of him sulking." She turned around to find Shippo perched on top of the snowman's head. "What is this thing?"

"Shippo?!" She pulled him off and wrapped him in a warm hug. "How did you get here?"

"I hung onto InuYasha." he answered and climbed onto her shoulder. InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance. "Someone's jealous…"

"I ain't jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about!" Kagome went up behind him and smiled when he turned around. "What?"

"Do you want a nice hello?"

"What are you talking about?!" She hugged him and his face went red. Shippo started laughing and he growled. "Shut up, Shippo!!" He pulled away from Kagome and grabbed the kitsune by the tail. He hit him on the head a few times until he began crying.

"He's picking on me again, Kagome!! Whaaa!!" he wailed.

"Let him go, InuYasha! He didn't do anything!"

"Feh. Whatever." He tossed Shippo over his shoulder and into a snowdrift. "Let's go, Kagome!"

"What?"

"We're leaving."

"NO! I'm staying here!"

"You've been gone long enough for those test and time to spend with your family!"

"But Christmas is tomorrow and I want to spend it with my family!"

"Christmas?"

"It's a holiday that you give gifts to others. Like my family!!"

"You're coming wither you want to or not!" he yelled.

"No!!" He growled and grabbed her, holding her over his shoulder, and pulled Shippo from the snow.

"Let me go, InuYasha!!"

"Forget it!" He jumped into the well and landed on the other side. He leaped out, dropped the two to the ground, and went up to a tree. He completely pulled it from the ground and jammed it into the well, leaving no room for even a bug to get in through.

"How could you do this to me, InuYasha?! I hate you, you jerk!! SIT! SIT , SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!! " she cried and ran off into the forest. Shippo walked over and stared down into the hole where InuYasha supposedly was.

"You really deserved that. Baka…"

"Shut up, brat!! I don't care what you say!" InuYasha jumped out of the hole and scared Shippo half to death.

"H-how can you move?!"

"Those sits don't always hurt. They help sometimes."

"I should tell that to Kagome."

"No! Where is she?"

"She ran off crying. You really did it this time."

"Feh. Like I care! She's not that weak anymore. After all the time she's spent here."

"Um-hmm…" Shippo said as he started back to the hut.

* * *

"Stupid, Inuyasha… How am I supposed to get home now?" Kagome wandered through InuYasha forest. She had lost track of where she was and sat down on a stump. The snow had started to fall thicker and was making it harder to see. She shivered and pulled her coat tighter around herself. She was soaked to the bone. She really hadn't worn the right clothes for a long time in the snow.

"He may be stupid, but I sort of need his help right now…" she said quietly and looked around. She noticed a small dug out under the roots of a huge tree. It was just tall enough from her to stand in and wide enough for about three people. She went over and placed her hat on a branch. The bright yellow should catch someone's attention if they were going by. Or trick a demon into a mouth full of yarn. She crawled inside and curled into a ball to try and keep warm. _"Please find me…"

* * *

"Go find her, InuYasha!"_

The hanyou huffed and the three kept bugging him. "She could freeze out there! It's really starting to snow hard!" He glanced at their faces and then at the wooden window slots to find a current of white falling down.

"Fine! I guess it is my fault..." He got up and went out side, disappearing into the storm.

"I hope he finds her…" Sango said and Kirara gave her a comforting mew. She smiled and petted her many tailed friend.

* * *

"_Where is that, girl?!"_ InuYasha covered most of his face as he slowly made his way through the snow. Something yellow came into view and he went toward it. It turned out to be Kagome's hat and a cave under the tree where it hung. "Stupid, wench!" He slid down into it to find her curled up and not moving. "Kagome…?" She didn't move or respond. He pulled her up and found her face blue with her barely breathing. He laid a hand on her cheek and it felt like ice.

He pulled her wet coat off to find the rest of her clothes were wet as well. He swallowed and pulled her boots off. _"Forgive me, Kagome, but I have to get these wet clothes off or you'll freeze to death." _He pulled her shirt and skirt off and wrapped his haori around her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arms to get the warmth back into them.

"Inu…Yasha?" He froze as she said his name. "Where are you? I need your help…."

_"She must be dreaming…"_ he thought. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"I-InuYasha?" He nodded and she smiled. "I'm glad you're here. I thought you'd never come and rescue me like always…"

"I'd never let you get hurt, Kagome."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. Her slow even breaths showed she'd fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and follow suit.

* * *

Kagome groggily open her eyes and closed them at the bright light. She felt very warm and comfortable. Wait!! She was in someone's arms!! But yet it was so familiar… _"InuYasha!!" _She carefully turned around and sure enough, he was holding her to his chest sleeping peacefully. She smiled. _"He looks so cute… Why can her be like this all the time?" _Her eyes wandered to his lips and she blushed. They were so close! All he had to do was move a few inches closer and their lips would be touching! She swallowed and continued staring at him.

"Kagome…" he mumbled and she blushed even deeper. She closed her eyes and felt him move. She froze as he pulled her closer and nuzzled her cheek. She took a breath just as his lips touched hers. She could have died right then and been happy! She sighed against his mouth and she felt him smiled. Her shot open and found his own where open too. They both blushed and pulled away. She shivered at the loss of heat and shyly glanced at him. He looked like he could die from embarrassment and she felt that way too.

He cleared his throat and got up. "Get dressed. We need to get back." And he went outside. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and thought that was best too.

* * *

Outside InuYasha leaned against the tree still blushing very deeply. _"Did I really kiss, Kagome…? I-I thought she was asleep still?!" _He shook his head and sighed. _"It wasn't that bad… She can really kiss." _He grinned. _"Better then Kikyo for sure."_

"InuYasha?" He jumped and looked over at a red Kagome. She held out his haori looking shyly at the snow covered ground. "Here. Thanks for letting me use it…" He took it and put it back on. He mentally shivered. Her scent drove him crazy. She smelled like jasmine.

"Let's go." He said and started off. He didn't hear her coming after and stopped, looking back. "What's the matter?"

"Wh-why did you kiss me?" she asked quietly and looked up at him. She locked gazes with him and his courage disappeared.

"I…I…."

"Did you think I was Kikyo…?"

"Of course not!!"

"Then why did you do it?" His mouth went dry and the cat somehow got his tongue. "InuYasha?" She looked like she was going to cry if he didn't answer soon.

"Because I love you!" he burst and clamped his mouth shut. He looked away waiting for her to reject him.

"Y-you do…?" He looked up to find her crying.

"Kagome?!" He went up to her and she hugged him.

"I'm so happy…!" she said and he smiled. He lifted her up and carried her off bridal style. They got back to the hut and were bombarded by then others.

"Where have you been?!" Miroku said.

"We were so worried!!" Shippo andded from his shoulder.

"Hurry and get inside!!" Sango said andthey rushed them inside and wrapped them both in blankets. Kagome sat next to InuYasha and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

Do you like it? Please reveiw. I like getting them. Did any of you get anything big for X-mas? Just asking..... I'm going to put another fic soon. Tomorrow maybe so wait for it!

Ja ne!!


End file.
